


Reverser Rewrite

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Just a rewrite, Reverser Rewrite, Rewrite, speedwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: Nathaniel was super cruel to Marc in canon, so I fixed it.





	Reverser Rewrite

Marc sits at the fountain, nervously fiddling with his hands, as he waits for Nathaniel. It's actually really nice outside today. The hoodie isn't necessary, but it makes him feel a little more secure.

"Ladybug?"

Marc frowns at that, taking off his hood and looking back at Nathaniel, who's standing there with his book, "It's me, Marc. Didn't Marinette tell you?"

"Marinette?" Nathaniel looks across the street, where it looks like Marinette's set up on her balcony. He turns back to Marc and holds up his book, his face scrunched up in anger, "Oh, so was this some kind of prank? You two trying to mess with my feelings for a laugh?"

"No, no. I just, I just wanted to make a comic book with you." Marc shrinks back from the other boy, rubbing his arm worriedly.

"A comic book? After you messed with me like that? No way would I make a comic book with you! Take your stupid book back." Nathaniel throws the notebook on the ground in front of him, then spins on his heel and runs out of the park.

Marc watches him run off, tears starting to form at his eyes. Logically, he knows there must have been a misunderstanding somewhere, but the thought only passes through, before making way for thoughts of Nathaniel hating him. It's not his fault Nathaniel thought he was someone else! 

Tears fall onto the notebook, as Marc reaches down to pick it up, his memory cutting out there. 

 

Marc wakes up falling. Only, it isn't a dream, he's actually falling. His heart beats erratically and he screams, before arms wrap around him and bring him safely to the ground. Marc tries to make sense of what happened, clinging to Chat Noir, until they get to the ground. It clicks after a minute, Marc's eyes starting to fill with tears again.

He gets the sudden urge to take off running, when he sees Nathaniel come out of the Eiffel Tower elevator with Mayor Bourgeois, instead settling for gripping his arm.

"Nathaniel, Marc, I assume by now, you figured out that there's been a huge misunderstanding." Ladybug takes both their hands, joining them.

Marc looks at Nathaniel, eyes growing wide when the other boy nods and shakes his hand, "I'm sorry, Marc. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I, well, I've been messed with one too many times. That doesn't excuse it though."

Marc rubs his eyes, offering Nathaniel a smile, "I forgive you. I just wanted to make a comic book with you. Marinette thought that if we gave you my writing anonymously, then I wouldn't be so freaked out."

Nathaniel sucks in a deep breath, then lets it out, letting go of Marc's hand, "I didn't help at all then. Man, I'm really sorry. I should know better. I was the same way for a while."

Ladybug and Chat Noir had disappeared a little bit ago, and now Alix is starting on her way down the street, "Hey, you two. It's getting dark, do you guys want to stay with me tonight? I know I'm closer than Nathaniel is."

"That sounds good, Alix. Thanks." Nathaniel looks back at Marc, giving him a nervous smile, "What do you say? Do you want to have a sleepover at Alix's, and maybe talking about working on a comic book together? If you still want to do that."

Marc watches Nathaniel for a second, before smiling back, "I'd like that. Just let me call my family first. They're probably freaking out already."

"Oh, I bet. My mom was really concerned after I got akumatized too." Nathaniel tucks his hands into his pockets, the two trailing after Alix, while Marc calls his parents.


End file.
